Red Book of Dirty Secrets a Monkey in the Middle companion fic
by Candysweetstories
Summary: The 39 clues has a Black Book of Buried Secrets so why can't Monkey in the Middle have a Red Book of Dirty Secrets? This story is a companion fic for Monkey in the Middle. It consists of scenes that didn't make the cut, character profiles, alternate endings, contests and flashbacks. If you are anxiously waiting for me to update Monkey in the Middle please amuse yourself with this
1. Chapter 1

**[This is an alternate ending to chapter 2. I had originally planned for it to be a cat fight between Natalie and Stacy but then I thought, "Why would they fight when they don't even know each other?".]**

"It's DAN! D-A-N!" Stacy snapped at Natalie. Dan who was about to say the same thing closed his mouth and smiled at his girlfriend, she knew him all to well.

Natalie who astonishingly wasn't taken by surprise, didn't back down. "Oh yeah. Well who are… you wait let me guess your little Daniel's girlfriend. Do you have a matching Ninja costumes?", she sneered eyeing Dan and Stacy's intertwined fingers.

"Yeah I'm his girlfriend. Why you jealous?", Stacy snapped.

"No I'm more amused than anything ,I didn't think there would be anybody desperate enough to date Daniel.", stated Natalie.

"I'm not desperate!"

"Oh you aren't..? Than why are you dating this pathetic excuse of a human being? Oh is it for the money? Are you really poor and desperate?", Natalie spat.

"You little-", Stacy managed before slamming into Natalie.

Due to years of Lucain training, Natalie easily managed to sidestep Stacy in sky-high heels and pin her to the ground with a dart gun trained on the poor girl's head.

"What do you see in this rude little peasant? Seriously Daniel sometimes you surprise me by being even more stupid than I expect you to be.", Natalie said shaking her head.

Dan who had already pulled Stacy out of the deadly range of Natalie's gun and safely behind him looked at Natalie in disbelief, "How dare you touch Stacy! You better be sorry or-"

"Or what Dan? I'll feel the wrath of the Ninja Lord. You expect me to believe that? Oh and by the way your pity little girlfriend was the one who launched herself at me , therefore, I butted her with my dart gun and pinned her down, I would never touch something as filthy as her by choice.", Natalie explained to Dan in a calm and lethal voice.

"Oh and Stacy if you knew better you wouldn't try to do anything as rude and shameful as this", Natalie said gesturing Stacy's face and the blood on the floor. "Or there will be consequences.", Natalie added in sickeningly sweet voice as she pointed to the dart gun that was trained at Stacy. There was moment of silence between the group. Stacy was trying to fight off Dan's grip, Natalie was shooting Stacy a signature Kabra glare. Ian and Amy were exchanging glances.

"Amy... love let's get Natalie inside." Ian said breaking the iceberg.

"Yeah, I think we should.", Amy responded immediately.

Dan's POV

After the door shut and I heard the click of the lock I let go of Stacy who was still thrashing about. As soon as I let her go she turned and faced me.  
"What the hell was that! Why did you pull me away? I had her!", Stacy yelled.

"No you didn't, she pinned you to the ground and was ready to shoot you! I couldn't let you get hurt!", I yelled trying to reason with her. I reached for her hand.

"Ugh! Dan don't, just go away! I hate you for taking her side!", Stacy yelled her whole body shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh.. I know you don't mean that Stacy. Stacy look at me.", I cradled her head in my hands, "Stacy your just going through one of your mood swings. Stacy it's okay, I'm here I love you. Come back baby.", I said soothingly.

I felt Stacy going limp in my hands, she lifted her head up and met my gaze.

"I'm so sorry Dan I didn't even know what I was saying it just came out, her comments just made me so mad! When I got mad I just wasn't in control. I'm awful! I'm violent! And I was thinking of so many ways to injure her! Gosh Dan I'm a monster!", Stacy cried into my shoulder.

"I know you weren't in control Stacy. It's okay babe. It's not your fault, I should've known that meeting Natalie would've triggered this."

"Thank you for not saying I was a monster.", Stacy said smiling sadly.

"Are you okay?", I asked ignoring her comment.

"Aside from the bloody nose, I think I'm fine."

"Okay than I'll drive you home come on.", I said before scooping her up into me arms and carrying her into the car.

"Uh okay than.", Stacy laughed as I placed her in the passenger seat.

"I can do it myself, I'm not handicapped you know.", She said as I tried to put on her seatbelt.

"Well can I do this?", I asked as I leaned closer and closer to her.

"Kiss me… hmm-"

I pressed my lips into hers before she could answer.

Stacy pulled away laughing, "You're the best boyfriend in the whole entire world you know!".

"Oh I know.", I said. Giving her one last kiss.

* * *

**What do you think? Well I'm posting the next chapter up in several hours so get ready! BTW chapter 5 is going to drop a HUGE bomb that will leave you shell-shocked. I'm typing it out right NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

RED BOOK OF DIRTY SECRETS

Chapter two

Meet Candy Sweet Stories!

Hello my name is Candy Sweet Stories. Funny name. Don't you think? I'm a Guardian. I've been assigned the task to spy on the Cahill family and report there every word, movement and emotion. While the Cahills are obliviously enjoying winter vacation I'm everywhere. I have seen the Cahills past and now I'm tracking their future- a handful of teenagers- I'm also trying to protect them and the secret that my ancestors and bestowed upon them 500 years ago, around the time of Gideon's discovery. It is an unknown power that has the ability to destroy the Universe and -if it is in the right hand- the power to save the universe. The Vespers are the only other clan to have any knowledge of the existence of the secret weapon and they will stop at nothing to get it. The Cahills better watch out betrayal and loss is at every turn in their labyrinth-like journey. But it isn't all bad news for the Cahills, love and lust also have a way of popping up before an attack; after all they do serve as good distractions.

Although I am a loyal agent I do have a hidden agenda, I wish to recruit agents and build a back-up army for the Cahills so if anything were to go wrong then the Cahills would not be alone. Of course my leader does not like the idea of releasing top-secret information to the public, I think it is a brilliant plan and besides a would be heart-broken if anything happened to any of the Cahills under my surveillance, it would mean the end of my active field-agent status and the end of the people I have come to care for over the past few years (especially Ian Kabra although I have to leave him for Amy so they can unite to family and protect it from their evil and semi-evil parents). I am looking for agents that are good at snooping, heists, seducing, shopping and punching. They need to be good at blending in with a crowd. Any crowd. I'm talking streets of Brooklyn to restaurants in Italy. Agents must excel in tracking a person down and interacting with them without causing any suspicion. If you think you are fit for the job then call 911 tonight and leave a message saying that your frog is on fire, an agent will pick you up 10 miles north of your location. Then you will be brought up to a super-secret location where you will receive specialized training.

Some of you might be wondering if I'm crazy for giving at a lot of confidential information but I will have you know that this page that you've just finished reading had a virus on it that just scanned and sent all of your data to our mainframe along with your location and identity so if any of you snoopy Cahills are reading this than beware of the Guardians.


End file.
